


Amalgam

by fabulousreaper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fusion, M/M, Mystery Trio, Original Mystery Twins, Pre-Slash, really weird dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've read works about Stanford and McGucket fusing but not one where they have to dance so I decided to write one on my own. </p><p>The Mystery Trio test out their new fusion experiment and the results are a bit more than just scientific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amalgam

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems a bit rushed but I'm kinda pressed for time. Also if you want to I'm open to prompts and like so fire away1 Also feedback would be nice as well. Enjoy!

"Are you sure this is safe? 'Cause I don't want to be stuck with the nerd here forever." said Stanley.

Stanley and Fiddleford were currently standing on a large glowing panel in the lab under the shack with Stanford behind the blast shield. Stanford had explained earlier to Stanley that he wanted to test out an experiment that would require both his and Fiddleford's assistance. Stanley usually had no problem helping out his brother with science mumbo-jumbo but once Stanford told him what he and Fiddleford had to do he tried to back down.

_"So you're telling me that I'm going to be mashing bodies with this bird-bodied nerd?" Stanley had exclaimed while gesturing to Fiddleford._

_Fiddleford shot Stanley a confused glance. "Bird bodied?"_

_His statement had been ignored by the brother's._

_"Well, essentially yes but it's bit more complicated than that." Stanford said while looking over some notes. "Think of it as kind of like the electron swapping experiment only you're going to be sharing the same body and mind."_

_"Well when you put it like that it makes it sound worse." said Stanley. "Besides, doesn't this kinda sound like some weird form of sex to you guys?"_

_"How would it be like sex?" Fiddleford asked sounding a little annoyed._

_"When you have sex you're basically--"_

_"I know what sex is, Stanley!" said Fiddleford, cutting Stanley off. "My question is how would fusing our physical matter be even related to intercourse?"_

_Stanley gave Fiddleford a deer in headlights look. "'Cause...when you have sex you--"_

_Stanley was once again cut off by Fiddleford, this time by the professor groaning in frustration. In turn, Stanley glared at Fiddleford._

_"What, you think I planned this?" Fiddleford shot to Stanley. "If you must know I'm not too enthusiastic about being fused with a neanderthal like you! The only reason we have to do it is because we need someone to operate the machines."_

_"Okay, well if you're going by that logic then why not just have Lee and I fuse?"_

_Both Stanford and Fiddleford deadpanned at Stanley._

_"Bro, we share about 99.9% of the same DNA." said Stanford._

  _Stanley looked to Stanford. "What's your point?"_

_Stanford sighed and rolled his eyes. "My point is that we'd basically just turn into a slightly bigger version of ourselves. We'd get better results by fusing two people with different DNA, which means you and Fiddleford. Now stop being a baby and get down to the lab!"_

"Don't worry, I'm 95% sure nothing too horrible will happen to you guys." said Stanford from behind the blast shield.

"And what about the other 5%?" asked Stanley.

Stanford paused. "Try not to think about that."

Stanley groaned and tried to follow his brother's advice. Stanford began pressing some buttons before looking back up to Stanley and Fiddleford.

"Are you guys ready?"

Stanley sighed. "As ready as we'll ever be."

Stanford nodded. "Okay, now what I'm going to need you guys to do is to perform specific steps in tune with an audio pattern."

Stanley paused for a few moments before he actually understood what his brother was saying. "Wait, you need us to dance?"

Fiddleford raised a brow at Stanley. "Uh, yes? Didn't we go over this with you?"

Stanley became agitated. "Uh,  _no,_ you didn't! How was I supposed to know that I'd have to freaking square dance in order to fuse with you??"

Fiddleford blushed a bit a looked away from Stanley. "I don't  _square dance._ " 

"Okay, fine, some other hillbilly form of dancing."

Fiddleford blushed even more. "I don't think you would exactly call it that."

Stanley rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't care. As long as it's not ballet I don't give crap."

Fiddleford pursed his lips and looked back over to Stanley with an embarrassed look on his face.

"What?" asked Stanley.

Fiddleford's expression became more pitiful and then it hit Stanley. As they had done to him before, Stanley deadpanned at the professor.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Fiddleford's face reddened a bit more before he crossed his arms and turned away from Stanley. "It ain't my fault my mama wanted to take advantage of a 2 for 1 package down at the dance studio! Besides, ballet isn't just for girls! It takes years of discipline and training in order to achieve even the slightest skill in ballet just like any other sport so you can take you small minded opinions and shove them up your--!" Fiddleford was cut off by Stanford laughing. Fiddleford paused before angrily turning back towards Stanley. "What's so funny?" 

Sill laughing, Stanley said "Nothing, it's just that I always kinda pegged you for the ballerina type!"

Fiddleford rolled his eyes, still blushing. "And  _why_ is that?"

Stanley stopped laughing (still smiling) and shrugged. "I don't know, you're just really skinny and nimble like a ballerina. Plus you kinda got that ballerina face on you."

"What do you mean 'ballerina face'?" asked Fiddleford, a little less irritated than he was before.

Stanley's expression dropped when he realized what he had said and his cheeks became dusted with pink. He had never really intended to say that, it just kind of popped out in the heat of the moment. Fiddleford saw the pink of Stanley's face and became both confused and intrigued.

Stanley cleared his throat nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Fiddleford's feet instead of his eyes. "Well, ballerina's kinda look like those glass dolls, and I always thought that they were really....pretty I guess." 

Now Fiddleford was blushing for a completely different reason. "You...think ballerina's are pretty, huh?"

Stanley nodded, still not looking Fiddleford in the eye. "Yeah, really pretty."

Fiddleford nodded in understanding, though he wasn't sure why. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Stanford cleared his throat. Stanley and Fiddleford both jumped like they had forgotten Stanford was even there (which in the moment they probably had). 

"So, uh, are you guys ready to start or do you want me to come back later?"

Both Stanley and Fiddleford shook their heads. "We're ready." said Fiddleford.

Stanford nodded, feeling really awkward from what he just watched. "Okay, I'm gonna play music and when I start counting down from five get ready to freeze."

Both Stanley and Fiddleford nodded before going over to each other and taking each other's hands.

"Do you want me to lead or do you think you can do it?" Fiddleford whispered to Stanley as the music began to play.

Stanley shook his head. "Nah, I got this. If I had a nickle for every time our ma made us go see the Nut Cracker during the holidays I'd have enough for at least 15 candy bars."

Fiddleford chuckled before they began to dance. at first they did some basic steps before they became a bit bolder. Fiddleford did some leaps here and there, Stanley twirled Fiddleford a couple times, and eventually they became lost in their moves chest to chest.

"5..."

Neither knew where this was coming from, but they decided not to question it at the current moment. Fiddleford had to admit how quickly Stanley was able to adapt and follow his moves, as was Stanley. Hell, Stanley was probably the most surprised out of the two of them. Here he was, dancing one of the most girliest dances with his darkwad brother's nerd friend and actually _enjoying_ himself. He hadn't had this much fun since he had danced with Carla before she dumped him for some hippie. 

"4..."

Stanley began to get a warm feeling in his chest, like he was being kissed goodnight by his mother or being patted on the back after winning a boxing match by his father. That feeling only grew when he saw how Fiddleford was smiling.  

"3..."

It looked like Fiddleford was having fun, something Stanley was oddly happy about. 

"2..."

He hand't felt this way since...well, since Carla he guessed. It was almost like he liked the dorky professor. 

"1..."

Stanley decided to take a risk and raised Fiddleford above his head like how he had seen in Dirty Dancing. To his surprise, Fiddleford went along with it. He became as stiff as a board with his arms and legs stretched out which ironically reminded Stanley of a bird. They both did their best to stand perfectly still as the light from the platform grew and grew and grew until they could see nothing else.

* * *

Later, when Stanford unfused them Stanley turned to try and talk to Fiddleford but the professor quickly turned away from him and headed out of the lab. Stanley was left in the lab alone, frozen with his still half stretched out as if to try and grab Fiddleford. He wasn't sure what he did to make the professor leave so quickly. Did he do something wrong? Was Fiddleford still mad about him laughing at him? Did he overstep a boundary he shouldn't have? Was it all of the above? He didn't know. He wanted to talk to Fiddleford about how he had felt while fusing and about how he felt while they were fused. The experiment had gone well, so well that they had stayed fused for longer than originally planned. While they were fused Stanley had felt better than he had in a long time. He had felt joyful, warm, even  _loved._ He knew that his brother loved him and he loved him as well but this was a different kind of love. This was the kind of love that made you want to be around someone, to talk to them and make sure that they're happy no matter what. Yeah, he cared about what happened to the twerp but this kind of caring went deeper than that. Yeah, he poked fun at the professor and called him names like 'nerd' 'four eyes' and he felt kinda guilty about that. He had once heard his brother telling the professor that name calling was just how he showed affection and at the time Stanley thought that his brother was just making stuff up. 

After a few moments of just standing in the lab listening to his brother go on about test results and the like he decided to go and look for the professor. He looked around the first floor of the shack but Fiddleford wasn't anywhere there. For a moment he thought that Fiddleford might have left but when he looked outside he saw that his car was still there so that was a no. The professor wasn't on the porch or anywhere outside so that left the attic. They mainly used the upstairs attic for storage and workshop space but other than that it was relatively empty. Stanley went up there sometimes when he needed some alone time. There were a couple times where both him and Stanford would go up and out one of the windows onto the roof to sit, drink, and enjoy the night air. One time they decided to set off a bunch of fireworks on the forth of July which resulted in a scorched yard, the cops showing up, and the smell of burnt pine trees for at least a few days. Stanley had bribed the cops so that they let them off with a warning but he could swear that the officers give them the stink eye when they go into town.

Fiddleford wasn't in any of the rooms upstairs (that he knew of) and Stanley was almost positive that Fiddleford didn't know about the spot on the roof. He also figured that the professor was afraid of heights among other things. But just to be safe he went into the room with the window and without opening it he peaked out. Sure enough there was Fiddleford sitting with his knees tucked under his chin. Stanley couldn't get a good look at Fiddleford's face from the angle he was at but he assumed that it wasn't happy. He didn't want to just climb out and startle the professor so he went back down stairs and grabbed two soda cans. When he made it back up he opened the window slowly, making sure Fiddleford would hear him. Fiddleford heard the window open but didn't turn to see who it was. Slowly and cautiously Stanley sat next to Fiddleford with his legs hanging off the roof. In the distance he saw the sun beginning to set over the trees, the air becoming slightly cooler as night fell. He looked down to the professor who was staring forward, not looking at anything in particular.

"Hey." said Stanley.

Fiddleford didn't look at him. "Hey."

Stanley passed one of the cans of soda over to Fiddleford, who gazed at it for a second before taking it. Stanley cracked his can open and Fiddleford followed suit, both of them taking sips here and there. They sat in a semi-awkward silence for a while until Stanley spoke again.

 "You, um, do you wanna talk about it?"

Fiddleford paused for a moment before shrugging.

"If you don't want to that's fine, I'd just like to know if you...I don't know, understand what happened?"

Stanley was having trouble finding the right words. He didn't want to come straight out and say it because that would be awkward and weird. He was never good with this stuff and he guessed that the same went for the professor. Maybe it was a guy thing, or maybe it was just an adult thing. Hell, it might just be a  _human_ thing. When he was a teenager he quickly came to realize that life was almost never like the movies. There is no great rival that you overcome, there is no pretty girl whom you're destined to be with, your first kiss isn't sweet or sexy, and sex is really,  _really_ weird. Also the roof scenes that took place during a sunset weren't really that romantic either. This was just tense and awkward. Stanley was brought back from his thoughts when Fiddleford (dare he say) snuggled up next to him and rested his head onto his shoulder. Stanley was about to say something when Fiddleford beat him to it.

"Don't read into it." Fiddleford said quietly.

Stanley sat there for a moment unsure of what to do before shrugging and putting his arm around Fiddleford. The professor sighed tiredly and leaned into Stanley a bit more, actually feeling content for once. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't notice I named this fic after the song on the Steven Universe OST that Pearl and Amethyst dance to when they first try to fuse. That scene also happened to inspire this little ficlet as well :)


End file.
